


Worlds Collide - Rose on the grey

by hayatecrawford



Series: Worlds Collide (CM doodles) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Rape, Omega Aaron Hotchner, Omega Verse, mentions of group sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: An AU from my work "Worlds Collide," set in a world of Omegaverse, where Alpha and Omega are also Sentinels and Guides.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Worlds Collide (CM doodles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

When Hotch first met Sonja Grand, he panicked. 

Everyone in the room was taken by surprise, even the Alpha woman herself. Hotch’s spiritual animal, the wolfdog named Gabriel, appeared by the Omega’s side; the wolfdog bent his body into a defensive posture. On the other hand, Grand’s animal, the fearsome white tiger that was about twice the female Alpha’s size, were blinking her crimson eyes with curiosity and joy at Gabriel. Not just an Alpha, Grand was also a Sentinel, the highest ranking Alpha in all Alphas. It was no doubt that she was the perfect match for Hotch, the Omega Guide, highest rank of all Omegas.

And that was exactly what the Unit Chief feared in heart.

“Blanc, you are being too intimidating,” the woman spoke in a majestic voice, “back off.”

The white tiger, Blanc, instantly backed off to Grand’s side. Grand pat the tiger and the animal made a jump and transferred into a large long hair white cat. Almost everyone in the room exclaimed at such sight, and watched the cat settled on Grand’s shoulder. 

“I apologize,” the Alpha nodded politely to everyone, especially Hotch, but her eyes never left his, “I’m the Consultant, Sonja Grand.”

*

No one really understood why probably the most powerful woman in the country chose to be a consultant for the FBI; after all, she was the former CEO of the most advanced tech company and remained the head of the R&D Department. How she managed that job and the Consultant at the same time was a mystery. She wasn’t at Quantico all the time; but when she was, BAU had become her first stop.

The whole office knew Hotch and her were a perfect match. Many had expected them to bond soon. Yet there were also rumors that they wouldn’t; after all, the BAU Unit Chief never wanted an Alpha; more importantly, who would want an Omega that had another Alpha’s mark on it. 

Grand’s reaction was strange. Hotch knew she was watching him, whenever he was around. Yet the Alpha did not make a move on him. Grand was a very respectful Alpha though and treated everyone equally. She did not go easy on him just because he was supposed to be her match; she challenged him but at a respectful and trustful way; he accepted and did the same to her equally. It was an amazing scene, seeing them worked together professionally and perfectly. 

Hotch did not hate Alphas. He simply wasn’t into the idea of having an Alpha partner. Though, after meeting Grand, after working with her for months, he couldn’t help but imagine sometimes, what would be like to be with her. Although it was known that they were a match, it did not stop the other Omegas in the office to flirt with the female Alpha once the others found out Hotch and Grand didn’t bond. At first Grand smiled and played along with them; but when a few brave Omegas asked her out, Grand politely rejected them. The team one time caught her conversation with another fairly insistent Omega.

“He doesn’t like you,” the Omega said, “and you still insist on waiting for Agent Hotchner?”

“If I do,” Grand tugged her lips, “that is my choice, isn’t it?”

“Seriously? You can have anyone you want. And he’s just an Omega with some random Alpha’s mark on him. You don’t even know what he did before.”

“Why did you say such things?” now Grand frowned and seemed a bit unhappy, “you are both Omegas. Not only that you don’t feel sympathetic for the possible fact that someone abandoned him before, you also insult one of your own. If you are him, how would you feel?”

“That’s...”

“You have spoken enough.”

Grand turned away and left the Omega whose shoulders were hunched. Somebody in the team hummed as Hotch watched the Alpha Sentinel walked away. 

“Wow,” Garcia exclaimed quietly yet dreamingly, “that is my idol there.”

“She is one of a kind,” JJ commented admiringly.

“Is it just me,” Emily spoke slowly, and turned her face to Hotch, “or did she just imply that she was interested...in you?”

Now everyone was looking at their Unit Chief. Rossi even had this knowing smile on his face. Hotch stared at his team and everyone dug their heads and headed on their ways. His older friend gave a pat on his shoulder, showing encouragement. 

He knew he couldn’t dwell on the past. He knew some Alphas could be amazing. He knew Grand was different, given that when she stepped down she appointed an Omega as the new CEO for the company, and her company had been one of the most well know all genders friendly workplace. If only his life experiences were different, he would’ve accepted Grand right away.

*

‘What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger,’ Hotch believed in that saying. It was how he survived from the past. Not everything after was rainbow and sunshine, but he fought and survived, never lost hope. He truly thought he was doing well. 

When that name first popped on the suspects list, Hotch thought it was just another person with the same name. Grand joined them not long after the team arrived at LA field office; she just came from the press conference for the company’s new product. 

“How’s it going?”

“We narrowed it down to a list of suspects,” JJ filled Grand in, “so far all the evidences are pointing more towards this Ducken guy.”

“Hmm. Are we gonna question him first?”

“Yeah, Garcia is getting his info—“

“Sir,” a police came into the room and spoke to Hotch, “a man named Richard Ducken is here. He claimed he knew some details regarding the case.”

The Unit Chief frowned and walked out of the room. He felt like he was almost short of breath when he met the man. All his life, he did everything to fight and forget; but the world seemed to hate him so. 

“Ah, Aaron,” Ducken winked, “I thought it was you. And you look great.”

*

Alpha Sentinel. They were the highest ranking of all Alphas. They were stronger, more aware of and sensitive to the surrounding. And their spiritual animals were usually larger than the others’. 

The first time she laid eyes on the man, Sonja knew. Blanc appeared right away but in cat form, bared her teeth at the Alpha male. Sonja put a hand on the cat to calm the animal, as she watched the interaction between Hotch and Ducken. As an Alpha Sentinel, she also scented something most people couldn’t--the fading mark on Hotch belonged to Ducken.

The Unit Chief was a very strong and brave Omega; even she hadn’t known him that long, Sonja knew so. He never let that fading mark on him bothered him, never let that to be a reason to back down. It was the first thing she admired about Hotch. And his team, Sonja knew this group of Agents stuck together strongly under Hotch’s leadership, stood by and supported their Unit Chief, as they matched forward to solve any cases. 

Sonja’s eyes never left Hotch. She believed in his capability to handle the situation; but that sense of a matching pair was tickling, she couldn’t help but feel protective. She took a deep breath, got up from her seat and walked to the team, who stood by the window of the interrogation room.

“You knew him?” Morgan asked his boss.

“From college,” Hotch answered briefly. 

Sonja exchanged a look with Rossi. Rossi was also an Alpha Sentinel; there was no way he didn’t smell the similar scent from Ducken and the mark. From Rossi’s look, she knew that the older Agent was concerned but going to watch how things unfolded first; the Unit Chief grabbed his notes and walked into the interrogation room. Hotch was independent, he wouldn’t want anyone to step in unless he actually asked for help. This was his fight. 

*

“I think all evidences point to Ducken,” Morgan frowned, “you still think he’s not our guy?”

“No,” the Unit Chief simply said. It was frustrated. The evidences were too well planned. And that one hint of evidence was too obvious and wrong. Hotch couldn't shake the feeling that someone planned this on Ducken. 

“What do you think?” Emily asked Grand, who had been awfully quiet.

Hotch turned his gaze to the female Alpha. He was sure Grand knew the deal between himself and Ducken, but she was calm and quiet about it, and he was thankful for it. So far, Grand was the only who hadn’t give a comment on whether Ducken was their UnSub. And now everyone was looking at her. Grand took a good look at everyone, finally landed her eyes on the Unit Chief.

“Are you sure?” Grand looked into his eyes with something he didn’t quite get at first. Was she testing him? Challenging him? No, Hotch saw it from her eyes; the female Alpha only asked to see if his judgement was clouded.

“I am,” Hotch stood his ground. 

“Good,” Grand smiled brightly to everyone else, “sorry guys, I’m with Hotch.”

That earned an exclaim from the other younger Agents. Rossi didn’t seem to be surprised. Grand then added, “might I suggest to check his hand writing again? The one from the evidences, in my opinion, is lacking that confidence,” she pointed at the board, “whoever forged this was very good though.”

And that received attentions from all the younger Agents in the room, some rushed to the board and double checked if the Consultant was right.

“JJ, run it through handwriting analysis,” Hotch didn’t question Grand’s words. 

“On it!”

After everyone else left the room, the Unit Chief walked over to where Grand sat. She was looking at the board of evidences with full attention, but turned right away when Hotch was close, smiled.

“We missed that handwriting, good find on your part,” he said.

“We are still at the beginning of the investigation, and we already have a full board of evidences,” she smiled, “it’s easily distracted. Somebody definitely planned this on Ducken.”

Hotch nodded and also turned his attention back to the board. He felt Grand’s look at him. Then she asked, “how are you holding up?”

There were so many unspoken words under this one simple question. Hotch was grateful that she didn’t spell out every word. He knew he wasn’t alone, but he needed to face this himself.

“I’m alright,” he answered.

“Okay,” that’s all she replied. But Hotch could hear the confidence under one simple word.

*

The day they solved the case, Ducken came by the station again. The team was packing up when the Alpha male walked into the precinct. 

“Aaron, can I talk to you?” Ducken’s attitude was a bit held back since the whole team was staring at him; plus, the team did clear Ducken’s name as a suspect. Sonja quietly watched the two headed to the hallway. 

“Are we supposed to let them talk alone?” Morgan couldn’t hold it anymore and almost yelled out.

“If he dares to lay a finger on Hotch I’m gonna beat the shit of him,” JJ stared at Ducken, “right here.”

“Get in line, woman,” Emily crossed her arms.

Sonja took a look at the team; protective, she smiled and thought. She stood by the door, raised her eyebrows when the whole team also came up behind her; even the two were further away, they could still hear their conversations.

“I said no.”

“What’s your deal? You have my mark. You don’t care what others think of you?”

“I don’t. And I’ve been fine ever since.”

“I’m offering you. I’m helping you. You need an Alpha.“

“I don’t need and I don’t want one,” the Unit Chief was firm.

“Stop pretending to be so noble,” all the sudden Ducken lowered his voice and spoke viciously, “you liked it. You loved it when we took turns.”

Hotch ignored the Alpha and turned away; there was no point of continuing the topic with the other man. Ducken didn’t take the rejection well; he was angry and about to grab the Unit Chief—Ducken’s hand was blocked by a folder someone was holding.

“Assaulting a Federal Agent is a big felony,” the Alpha woman smiled sweetly. Hotch didn’t expect she stepped in, but watched her flipped her hair with one hand, stood right in front of him.

“Sonja Grand,” Ducken was taken by surprised, but laughed, “I was wondering when you were gonna show up and protect your little Omega.”

She kept the smile, even seemed a bit flirty, “Agent Hotchner is a great colleague. And come on now, you are a handsome Alpha, I’m pretty sure there are many others would love you be with you. No need to be so harsh on our good Agent, right?”

Hotch frowned at her words. The way she talked and acted weren’t like her usual self. Grand was definitely planning something. 

“Oh wow, the famous Alpha Sentinel, offering me a peace treaty,” Ducken laughed sarcastically, “this is the kind of Alpha as your match, Aaron? One last chance babe, you know I’m way better than this.”

Sonja laughed in a low voice, “who said I was offering peace treaty? I just thought you weren’t worth the troubles to get our hands dirty.”

Right at the time, the elevator door was opened and revealed a group of suited people. All tall and built. The one that looked like the leader of the group said, “Richard Ducken?”

“Yes?” Ducken was still confused.

“You are under arrest.”

“What?!”

The leader started speaking a long list of crimes while his subordinates cuffed Ducken, while the latter was trying to fight but the effort was no use. Hotch and his team watched and listened with disbelief. 

“You bitch!!” Ducken screamed at Sonja as he was dragged away, “you did something! You framed me!”

Sonja rolled her eyes so hard, “why do people always think I frame them when they were the ones who did bad deeds?”

“My father won’t let me be in jail!” Ducken yelled, “he will take you down! He will—“

“Your old man? Like he can do shit,” Sonja turned her head and smiled darkly. Hotch caught something flashed in her eyes—was it color crimson?

Now the whole station watched Ducken being dragged into the elevator. The Alpha woman grinned brightly and let out a breath, “now that feels so good.”

“What did you do?” The Unit Chief frowned deeply.

Sonja raised an eyebrow. She knew Hotch long enough to know his pride; he didn’t like others to fight for him unless he asked. Sonja had to admit, at the beginning she did this for Hotch; but as she found out more, this was more than just him already.

“This is about justice for all his victims. All I did was spoke to the right people,” she answered as she pulled out a business card, the Unit Chief accepted it quietly, “this is the prosecutor who’s going to drag that fucker into Hell and be burned alive. If you need anything, feel free to contact him.”


	2. Chapter 2

No one had spoken anything what happened that day. The Unit Chief always held personal things on himself until he was ready to share his thoughts. Garcia, on the other hand, easily tracked down the case against Richard Ducken. The team read enough and decided they shouldn’t go on anymore, after they found that one of the crime he commited was violences against multiple Omegas.

Hotch also followed the case. He now knew what Grand meant by other victims. There were others who suffered like he did. The Unit Chief tossed and turned the business card. A shiver ran through his body. It had been thirty years; he had never told anyone exactly what happened. Haley only knew about the mark but nothing in the details. After so long, there was a chance now, to settle this once and for all.

The prosecutor agreed to meet with Hotch right away. They decided to meet at one of the branches of the Cecilia Grand Foundation, which was the biggest and most well known foundation for all second genders that needed help. Now a day, as society progressed, it was discovered that violences didn't only exist at against Omegas, but also against Betas and even Alphas. And Cecilia Grand Foundation was formed to help those who were in needed.

"Agent Hotchner, very please to meet you," the prosecutor, Mark Warner, was a very gentle Beta man. It was hard to connect him as one of the most successful prosecutors in the country. Hotch had been following Warner’s work since he was still a prosecutor. 

"Mr. Warner, thank you for agreeing to meet with me so soon. I know you are a very busy man, especially now with Ducken's case."

The two sat and chit chatted for a bit. They were both trying to get a sense to the other. Hotch started to relax around Mark. And the environment in the foundation, helped.

"Are you ready to tell me the reason of this meeting?" Mark asked softly after the two had light conversations for about twenty minutes or so.

Hotch took a deep breath. At first it was hard to speak, even for him. But the more he talked, the more details he gave Mark. This was the first time he opened himself to others about Ducken and him. He couldn't hold on that anymore after knowing there were other victims.

Once he finished talking, a silence formed in the small room. Mark took off his glasses and folded both hands tightly; he looked away and his eyes were shining. Hotch turned to the other side; he looked through the large windows, and saw the others who walked by; some were in tear, some were smiling. He asked almost unconciously, "if I was brave enough, if I pressed charges on Ducken, do you think there wouldn't be anymore victims now?"

"Agent, what you had done, was already the bravest thing you could've done at the time," Mark put on his glasses; there was a strong determination in his eyes, "I always hate to think this way, but the laws thirty years ago were not friendly, even harsh on your situation. If you pursured that route, chances were they would still get away and you would be backlashed. And think about the result of your choices, you are now Unit Chief of the BAU, the best profiler, you and your team have helped so many others. Please don't discount on that."

Hotch nodded quietly. He still couldn't get over the possibility that if he did more, there wouldn't be other victims. But Mark was also right. Hotch chose a different route and helped others. It's the only thing that helped him felt less guilty.

"Not just the laws, we now also have equipments to harvest biological evidences," the prosecutor put on a smile.

Hotch read about it; it was when he first paid attention to the Grand Enterprise, "the ones Grand's company invented?"

"Yes," Mark's smile was much brighter, "it will be able to tell the precise date your mark was placed and by whom, as well as other evidences. Unfortunately, I must add, since you only knew Ducken, we could only charge him alone for what he...they did to you."

"I know," Hotch lower his eyelids, "it's more than I can ask for already."

"Will you tesify against him? With all the confidentiality laws in place, you won't need to worry about your identify being discovered."

Even it would be, Hotch knew he would not backdown from this, "yes, I will."

*

Hotch let Rossi knew the day before he needed to testify in court. His older friend asked if Hotch needed someone to be there for him. The Unit Chief declined gently.

Mark had gone over details with Hotch before it was his turn to testify. And Hotch, being an ex-prosecutor, knew his way and how to speak in court. He ignored Ducken's widened eyes; as he tesified, Ducken threw insults and threats but the Unit Chief did not even flinch once. He was honest, calm and collected; word by word, he told his story, in every detail. Most people in court showed shocking and disguested expressions at what Ducken had done. When he was done, Mark provided the biological evidences they pulled from Hotch to the court. By the look of everybody's face, Hotch's testimony nailed Ducken very hard.

Mark shook his hand and thanked him for being so brave again. The Unit Chief quietly drove back to the office. It was late in the day yet he still found his whole team was chatting in the general office. Reid spotted him first, then the others. Everyone rushed up to him. Garcia's eyes were a bit wet; she asked him if he's alright.

"Yeah," Hotch nodded once, paused and nodded again with a light smile, "I am now."

"Ohhhh..." Garcia sobbed and hugged him so tight. He returned the hug. He received caring and relief looks from his team. This was his family. He was never alone in this fight. They were always there for him.

The large stone had been hanging over him was now down on the ground. Mark made this possible. The brave victims and witnesses made this possible. And there was one more person... Grand hadn't come by since the day Ducken was arrested. Hotch heard that she had been working with the Cyber Division on a serious case. 

Next time, Hotch thought, when she was here, he would thank her personally.

*

Ducken was convicted and going to serve forty years with no parole. The day he started his sentence, Rossi brought a bottle of wine to work. The team was enjoying the nice wine after work for a quiet celebration, an unexpected guest showed up at the door.

"Hey," Grand winked at them, "Dave said there was wine. I ditched work and came by."

"Sonja, come on in," Rossi smiled and waved at her. Hotch looked at Rossi and the latter winked at the Unit Chief knowingly.

"Wow look at you lady!" Morgan grinned, "where have you been tonight? A date?"

That question earned a laugh around the room and Grand waved her hand as she thanked Rossi for the glass of wine. The Alpha female was wearing a very form fitting low cut red cocktail dress; her makeup was heavier than usual and it brought out her facial features even more. Hotch couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Some boring political charity," Grand praised the fine wine, "I rather come here to drink wine with some of my favorite people."

They happily sat together and chatted about random stuff. Hotch mostly just listened to his team talked, almost didn't notice Grand came over and stood next to him. 

"How are you?" She tilted her head. Blanc, in her cat form, peeked out from her back, being so careful and not to startle Hotch and Gabriel. But after they worked together so long, Gabriel had already warmed up around Grand and Blanc; at the moment the wolfdog blinked at the Alphas at a friendly way.

"I am well, thank you," Hotch answered. He paused for a moment, gestured the hallway, "can we...?"

Grand nodded and walked out with him. At this hour the office was already empty. Hotch smiled at his teammates who were having fun in the round table room, before turned his attention to Grand, "I meant to thank you for all the things you have done."

The Alpha shrugged with a beautiful smile, "I didn't do anything."

Hotch expected her to say that. Mark had told the Unit Chief before about how Grand would dodge the thanking and put credits on others instead of herself. 

"Warner said you passed the info to him, but he wouldn't tell me anymore," Hotch raised an eyebrow, "how did you know Ducken have records?"

Grand sighed quietly. She leaned on the fence, "after he showed up, I had this gut feeling that Cecilia Grand Foundation would have some kinds of records. I was right. There were victims who came to the foundation for helps and his name was told."

"Omegas."

"And a few Betas. Unfortunately for him," Grand tugged her lips, and at this moment she looked dangerous, like a predator, "his father and I had a bad history."

"Former Senator Ducken," it was one of the reasons why Hotch could not be sucessfully press charge on him thirty years ago, as Mark explained; Ducken's father was in the politics, who had power to destroy Hotch, "what did his father do? To you?"

"Not to me," Grand snorted, but her chin raised and her expression was not happy as she remembered, "my CEO."

Hotch frowned, "Nyx King?"

The current CEO of Grand Enterprise, Nyx King, was appointed by Grand when she stepped down from the position. King had been working next to Grand as her secretary for a long time before she approved his ability to run a multi billion company, she then passed the title to him.

"Nyx is one of my best friends," Grand explained, "when he was still my secretary, Former Senator Ducken was not friendly to him for several occasions. Nyx never told me; he's stubben like that. But nothing escaped my eyes. And I hold grudges, when I found out Richard Ducken was his son, I knew it was time to take my revenges. My people dug deeper and pulled a long list of crimes he committed.”

She spoke the last few words very sweetly. If Hotch didn't know any better, he would be completely mistaken by her facade. 

"And of course, it was also for you, and the others who deserve justice," she scratched Blanc's chin lightly, "but all I did was talk. Everybody else did the hard work."

"Then your talk was very powerful," he commented sincerely.

"I would keep doing so if it could make the world better, more equal," and that was all she said.

"I think you already did so much."

Grand was quiet for a while, then spoke again, "everytime I read reports from the foundation, I felt like I haven't done enough. There are too many out there...all genders, all ages. With great power comes great resposibilites. I have money and power, even so, everyday there’s always someone comes for help. It never stops.”

Hotch blinked with a frown. He had read so many news, watched so many interviews of Grand; she was always confident and hopeful, able to attract others’ attentions. But now...she looked a bit defeated. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t dump these depressing things on you,” Grand put on her smile, “today should be a happy day for many people.”

“Sonja,” Hotch blurted out her first name, which earned a pair of widened eyes from her, “think about the goods came out from your actions. You have done so much. Please don’t discount your works.”

She looked stoned for a few seconds, and she started to relax, “yeah, you are right.”

Hotch nodded and finished his drink in hand. For a while none of them said anything but only to stare at the empty office space. 

“Hey...can I ask you something?” Her voice was a little quiet.

“Yes?”

“Do you really not want an Alpha?”

Hotch turned to look at her abruptly. Grand...Sonja didn’t face him, but he could see she was biting her lips. A nervous act? It was hard to connect her with the word ‘nervous.’

“I’m just gonna say it out loud,” Sonja took a deep breath, she finally turned herself to face the Unit Chief, looked into his eyes, “I like you.

“I never thought I would actually meet a match. And I never thought a match had to be together. But I developed feelings for you from the time we worked together. I respect your choice and would like a confirmation. One word from you, and I will never speak of this again. We will still be colleagues. I will not let my feelings distract our works.”

Hotch wasn't surprised by her words; he had felt the affections from the female Alpha for a while now. It wasn’t the first time he received a confession either. But this was special to him. Did he still feel the same as before? If he didn’t actually understand himself, then he’s not qualify to be a profiler.

“My thought remains the same," Hotch replied gently, however, he was going to do something he hadn't considered for a long time, "but, I will not say no to a respectful Alpha, like you."

Sonja sucked in a big breath. It actually brough a smile on his face to see the Alpha female being surprised; he had seen a very different side of her tonight, and that knowledge gave him joy. 

"We have been working together for almost a year and I've come to know you, and," he tried to explain, but he's been so out of this love game too, "you changed my feelings."

A grin slowly formed on Sonja's face. Her cheeks were a bit pink, either from the drink or the confession, it didn't matter. She stepped forward and hugged him, carefully; a wave of bittersweet grapefruit scent circled Hotch; it was both natural and artificial, part of it was her natural scent and part of it was her perfume. And the two mixed together just perfectly. He hugged her back and watched Blanc jumped down to where Gabriel laid down and started grooming the wolfdog.

"You are ok with long distance, right?" Sonja asked as she nudged him a little.

"As long as we keep communicating, yes."

"Of course. I will come here as often as I can."

"The traveling is troublesome, you don't need to push youself."

"Hotch, you know I own private jets and small airports, right?" 

Oh, right. Spending time with her actually made him forgot that she's actually a billionaire.

"With my jet traveling from New York to here is only about an hour. As long as my CEO lets me go, I am coming."

Hotch then remembered she said she was at a charity tonight, "what about tonight? Were you at a charity here or in New York?"

"Uhh...New York," Sonja made a face, "Rossi texted me eariler today. I promised my CEO I would miggle with some difficult people so I got to come here." 

"You flighted all the way here for a glass of wine?"

"And for some of my favorite people. But now, I think this trip is worth everything."

She held him a little tighter. Hotch smiled back to Sonja, "I'm glad too, that you came and we talked. And," he paused, "I'd like to keep this between us, for now."

"No problem. I will put on some disguise when we go out for dates," Sonja grinned, "although I can't hide from my CEO and family."

"Close family and friends are fine."

"Aaaannnnnnd, your team."

Hotch frowned and turned his head to the conference room. His whole team, who had been standing by the door and watching, quickly dashed back inside the room. Rossi smirked and gave him two thumbs up.

"They are your family anyway."

"Yes, they are."


	3. Chapter 3

Being in a relationship again, after Ducken, after his wife passed away, was a bit confusing but refreshing at the same time for Hotch. He and Sonja tried to facetime every other day; they were both busy people, but they still texted each other whenever they could. One time Sonja even facetimed him during what she said a 'lab experiment;' everything was mind opening to Hotch until an explosion hit. Even now Hotch was still nervous whenever he thought about it; yet Sonja told him that explosions were very normal during extreme experiments and she promised the safety gears were all perfectly in place.

Hotch continued to train for his triathlon and met a female trainer when he was out running the other day. When he shared his day with Rossi, the older Agent smirked. 

"Wow, Hotch. Popular."

Hotch gave Rossi a look, "Beth is just a fellow trainer."

"I know," his friend grinned, "so how are you and Sonja?"

"We are doing fine," the Unit Chief kept a straight face, but his friend knew better and saw a small hint of smile.

"Make way! Be careful people!"

The two turned to where the noice was. Garcia was walking in the office with a vase full of blue roses, and she's heading towards Hotch's office, "ah, here is a beautiful gift for you, Sir!"

The Unit Chief pursed his lips and received the flowers, while everyone in the office looked at him with different expressions. Although the couple planned to keep the newly formed relationship between them; the problem was, Hotch worked in a department where everyone was too good at their jobs. When the first gift landed in the office, half the office found out that he was in relationship; some guessed it was Sonja Grand, some said no way. 

"Genetically modified blue roses," Rossi raised an eyebrow, "it means 'unattainable love.' Very interesting."

Hotch gave him a look before bringing the rose back to his office. There was a note tied to the vase and a small bottle came with it. He read the note and dropped the bottle inside the vase. Rossi and Garcia also watched curiously and the latter even had her phone ready to record. The three watched the small bottle dissolved, and the blue roses slowly turned into lavender color.

"That is so romantic!!!" Garcia exclaimed in happiness and ran out to show her friends the video.

"From 'unattainable love' to 'love you and eager to grow in relationship,'" Rossi laughed, "she really is a romantic."

The Unit Chief made a fake cough, "it's flowers."

"With deep meanings and color transformation. Someone is head over heels for you."

Hotch was gonna say no, but no word came out. Rossi was right; Sonja was never shy about how much she liked him. They didn't get to spend a lot of time together, physically; Sonja was able to come here once a week when they first started dating, but last week she was pulled to the company office in Los Angeles for final testing of a new product and press conference. Yet, she always made the effort to call Hotch for a quick good night everyday, even just text if they both got too busy. Her last message of the day always came with a heart emoji.

He should be more forward with his feeling, Hotch thought. His eyes landed on the flowers again, decided to pick up the phone and texted Sonja. He wanted to call, but didn’t want to interrupt her if she’s in a meeting or testing. He got a reply back within 30 seconds.

‘You like the flowers?’

‘Yes, a lot. Thank you. How are things?’

‘No explosion during final testing but Nyx is a slave driver!!! TO ALL OF US!!! I demand a vacation to the other side of the earth after this!!!’

Hotch couldn’t help but snickered. Sonja had a very adorable side underneath the elegant facade she put on for the public. He barely noticed when Rossi left the room, and typed, ‘I haven’t successfully done that either. Good luck for you to try.’

‘If I get a vacation I’m dragging you with me.’ 

The Unit Chief raised an eyebrow. Going on a vacation alone with her? Not that he wanted to leave Jack alone, but it was a tempting idea: two of them, alone on an island, doing all the things—oh God, what was he thinking? 

It had come to his attention that he was attracted to the Alpha Sentinel more and more, even physically. Sonja was subtle on the physical touch; it had been almost three months and they hadn’t kissed yet. Hotch appreciated her thoughtfulness but at the same time it was driving him crazy...a bit. He wanted to be able to do more than just holding hands. 

Garcia came in and called for an emergency case. Hotch replied goodbye to Sonja really quick and headed to the conference room. The team ended up flying to San Diego, which was only two hours drive to LA where Sonja was at the time. But when Hotch called her on the plane, while Sonja was saying that she wanted to be there, a very loud male voice was yelling behind her, “Sonja Grand! Come back here! NOW!”

It was so loud everyone in the cabin heard that. Everyone looked at Hotch puzzledly, and the Unit Chief stared at the phone. 

“Oh God why is Bradley here?! Why no one warned me about it?!” Sonja was screaming at people behind her, “I’m sorry honey, I can’t be there with you, I have to go.”

“No need to worry, just finish your works there first,” Hotch spoke gently.

“Ok bye!”

Once Hotch hung up the phone, his team looked at him for answers. The Unit Chief sighed, “it’s Sonja’s uncle, one of the two people she’s afraid the most.”

Some of them chuckled. Hotch tugged his lips and put his phone away, decided to close his eyes for a quick nap before arriving at the destination. 

The case wasn’t that difficult to solve, and seemed like everyone was working hard and trying to get the works done as quickly as possible. At the end, they solved the case within three days, though JJ was slightly injured. The team flew back the same day; when they arrived, it was around five o'clock in the afternoon. Hotch, as usual, continued his works once he got back to the office. He didn’t realize the time until Morgan walked in and talked to him. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day?” The Unit Chief’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, and none of us realized it until Garcia just reminded us,” Morgan grinned, “some of us are going to grab some food and have a drink afterwards. You interested?”

Right, Sonja was still in west coast; when they were solving the case, she was at a press conference that was being broadcasted. He only had time to watch the replay when the team was on their way back. And he didn’t realize how much he missed her until he saw the Alpha Sentinel on screen.

Some noises brought him out of his chain of thoughts. Morgan turned to see what happened, then the man grinned so brightly back to Hotch. The Unit Chief frowned and wondered why, until he saw the beautiful red hair woman stood at his office door.

“Hey handsome,” Sonja winked at Hotch, and fist bumped Morgan before the latter left the room.

“Sonja,” Hotch let out a breath. He got up quickly and walked to her, “when did you...”

“I told Nyx and my uncle, I was not gonna spend Valentine’s Day with them even if they wanted to, so they threw me on the jet,” she explained exaggeratedly, “did that surprise you?”

“Yes,” Hotch smiled softly, “it did. I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” her smile was so bright, “it’s our first Valentine’s Day. Happy V Day!” She said as she pulled out one deep red rose from behind and put it in Hotch’s suit pocket by his chest. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he chuckled, “I didn’t prepare anything...”

“I already have the best gift,” Sonja checked him out up and down, “dinner?”

“Alright,” Hotch nodded and packed his stuff up very quick. Screw work, he’s not gonna let it get in the way. He held on to his briefcase and Sonja took his other hand. Hotch looked down to their linked hands, pulled her back a bit to stop her from walking.

“Aaron?” The Alpha puzzled. 

Hotch didn’t give a damn anymore. He ignored everyone’s look, leaned down a little and touched her lips with his. The Alpha’s lips were soft and moist, and they tasted like, perfection. He melted into it right away. Hotch almost didn’t recognize Sonja’s hands cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss, and he responded to her by wrapping his arms around her waist. When they finally broke away, it was then they recognized people’s shoutings and whistles in the background.

“I thought you wanna keep this between us,” Sonja’s breath lingered around his lips.

“They are too good at their jobs anyway,” Hotch chuckled and stole another quick kiss from her, “and...my girlfriend is amazing, I should be proud to embrace her in front of everyone.” 

Sonja grinned, “you sure know how to please a woman. Dinner?”

“Dinner that is. It’s Valentine’s Day, wouldn’t it be difficult to find a table at this hour?”

Sonja raised her eyebrows. Right, Hotch rolled his eyes, billionaire; of course she had her ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight mentions of previous physical violences, hand jobs, oral sex, woman tops man

"Are you ready for your triathlon?"

A few days before the race, Sonja came by Quantico during lunch time to meet with Hotch. The female Alpha wore a hat and tied her hair up into the hat, a pair of round sunglasses covered up part of her eyes. Being a public figure was difficult.

The two sat at a corner. Once Hotch brought their drinks and sat down, Sonja snuggled close to him and laid her chin on his shoulder. Their height difference made such gesture perfectly comfortable for both of them. 

"I sure did train pretty hard for it, so yeah, I am," he answered gently.

"Of course you are. I have a meeting that morning. I will come right away afterwards."

Hotch knew she would. And that lead to something he had been thinking, "I'm looking forward to it. And, I would like you to meet Jack."

Sonja blinked surprisingly, "are you sure? Is it ok for him?"

He held her hand, "kid knows. He actually asked if I had a girlfriend."

"Oh wow! Son of the best profiler is a future profiler," Sonja snickered, "how did he know?"

"Jack said," Hotch grinned, his dimples were showing, "I've been very happy lately."

"Oh, my God," Sonja placed a hand on her heart, "your kiddo is an angel. I am so looking forward to meet Jack."

*

On the day of the race, Sonja had an early meeting with her attorney. When she finally arrived at the course, it was almost time for Hotch finished the race. The Alpha found the BAU and Jack stood by the finish line, but she decided not to go closer since it's better for Hotch to introduce her to Jack personally. Only when she saw him passed the finish line, Sonja then exited her car and walked to her friends. 

"Sonja!" Hotch waved at her. The woman was wearing a quite sporty outfit today: oversize off-shoulder blouse, a pair of very form fitting short that really showed off her long legs, the baseball cap and sunglasses covered up almost half her face. 

"Congratulation," Sonja walked up and kissed him on the lips, "how do you feel?"

"Very alive, and I did it," Hotch grinned at her. He turned and waved his son over, "come on, Jack. I'd like you to meet Auntie Sonja."

"Hello, Auntie Sonja," Jack greeted her softly with a shy smile on his face.

"Hi Jack! It's very nice to meet you!" Sonja kneeled down and shook his small hand gently, "your daddy told me about you all the time!"

The little boy grinned more shyly. He kinda hid himself behind Hotch and looked at his father with blinking eyes. Hotch knew the boy wanted to say something but too shy to say it out loud, bent down and asked, "what is it, Jack?"

"...Auntie Sonja is pretty," Jack answered and hid himself even more.

The team heard that and laughed and whistled. Sonja's mouth widened, placed a hand on her heart, couldn't say a word but looked at her boyfriend. The Unit Chief smiled brightly, "what can I say, my kid has good taste."

Jack ran back to the group. The female Alpha wrapped an arm around his waist and landed her hand on the man’s hip, narrowed her eyes, "you and your kid, know how to make a woman happy."

"Jack was only telling the truth," Hotch looked as innocently as he could.

"I didn't say I wasn't touched by that though," Sonja snuggled close and kissed him again.

"Hey can you two stop and answer our questions?" Emily shouted, and the team laughed, "we are getting lunch, you two lovebirds wanna come?"

"Food! YES! I only ate a bagel since I got up," Sonja replied quickly.

"I'd love food too, but I need a shower," Hotch pointed at himself, "my bag is in Dave's car."

The whole group walked to where Rossi's parked. Hotch grabbed his stuff and told Sonja he was going back to the office building to use the gym shower there, "where did you park?"

"Right here," Sonja tilted her head.

Everyone heard a soft honking sound and turned to see a black sedan drove up slowly to them. Hotch raised an eyebrow, "someone drives you?"

"Me," the female Alpha winked, "it's an auto-drive car, the eighth model we built," Sonja led Hotch to the truck and its cover opened by itself, the Unit Chief mouthed a quiet 'wow' before putting his bag in, and asked, "Jack, you wanna come with us?"

"It's ok daddy," Jack smiled and held onto Rossi's hand, "I wanna go with Uncle Dave."

Everyone was grinning at how smart the little boy was, letting his father to spend more alone time with the Alpha. Sonja made an exaggerated fainting gesture at how sweet Jack was, let Hotch got in first before she sat down at the driver seat, "route to Quantico office."

"Right away, ma'am," a strange voice answered.

Hotch raised both eyebrows at the voice, "is that part of the auto drive system?"

"Ohh no, he is priceless," Sonja smirked, "introduce yourself, honey bear."

"Is it really right to call me 'honey bear' when your boyfriend is sitting next to you?" the voice made a comment, "hello Agent Hotchner, my name is ANTHONY, it's absolutely my honor to finally meet the man who makes my creator loses her composures all the time."

"What the hell ANTHONY--"

"Creator?"

The couple replied at the same time. All the sudden it was quiet inside the car. The Alpha's face was a bit pink, probably from what ANTHONY just said; but Hotch was more interested in the other part, "he's an AI."

"Learning AI, yes, how did you..."

"Reid told us you published a paper on Artificial Intelligence," Hotch answered, then frowned, "but no one seemed to believe you."

"Of course not, I was too young," Sonja shrugged, "and honestly, I don't think human is ready for a learning AI yet. But I was. I started ANTHONY when I was in school, I kept upgrading him over the years. Now he helps Nyx to run the company, and my works, and my home and cars, and many other things."

Hotch shook his head lightly like he couldn’t believe it, but in fact he was amazed by it, "I've known you for over a year, and sometimes I feel like you still have so many things hiding under your sleeves." 

"I wanna keep impressing you."

"You already are an impressive person to start with," the Unit Chief held her hand, "on the other hand, I am much more boring tho--"

"No, you are not," Sonja interrupted him and pouted, "you're perfect the way you are."

"No one is perfect."

"Great, me neither."

The car pulled up into the parking lot. The couple went to the showers in the gym facility. It was Saturday, tho there were people in the gym, but the shower was empty. When Hotch came out from the shower, he found Sonja fell asleep leaning against a corner; her phone was still turned on and the screen was running some complicated equations that Hotch had no idea what they were about.

"Sonja," he patted her arm softly.

The Alpha snapped open her eyes all the sudden; not only that, unlike her normal gold green eyes, they were crimson red—again, like what he saw a few months ago. Hotch startled and backed away. The Alpha blinked again, and her eyes color was back to normal, "Aaron? You finished?"

"Yeah..." Hotch wasn't sure what just happened, but he set it aside, "you alright?"

“I went to bed late last night, must’ve fallen asleep just now,” she looked down to her phone, and looked back up, "ohhhhh..."

Hotch followed her eye sight. She was checking him out since he hadn't put up a shirt yet. Sonja's eyes travelled down to his belly, "scars."

The Unit Chief also looked down, remembered the Reaper, "yeah."

Sonja ran a hand on them. Everywhere her fingers passed by gave him thrills. 

"They still hurt?"

"No, not physically at least."

"Still stink mentally?"

"...yeah."

"What happened?"

Hotch sat next to her. The Reaper case was classified and wasn't found in the system. But Hotch knew he could tell her. So he started from the beginning, when he was assigned as lead profiler for the Reaper case, how they caught George Foyet and he escaped, how he stabbed the Unit Chief, how the Reaper killed Haley, and finally how Hotch beat the Reaper to death... It had been two years; it still hurt when he thought about it.

The Alpha gathered him into her arms, kissing his tempers and lips. Hotch felt her care and love. He laid his head on her shoulders. She was smaller than him, yet when he leaned close to her, Hotch always felt a powerful aura surrounding him. It was so strange; he had never had such feelings from other Alphas.

"The scars aren't gonna go away," he said lightly, "I hope you don't mind them."

Sonja didn't comment anything right away, but Hotch watched her sat up. His eyes widened as she started pulling off her blouse, then the black tank top, at the end only her simple black bra left. She turned around and asked, "would you mind these?"

There were several long, deep scars across her back. Years of experiences had Hotch knew that those scars were formed by sharp weapons. Confusions and angers built up as he laid a hand on them, and his eyes looked at the Alpha for answers.

"Alpha women are rare, like Omega males," Sonja explained, "in a way, we are discriminated by others, just like the Omega males, though we don't suffer...certain physical and mental abuses like the Os.

"When you were a young, very smart Alpha woman in a circle which the majority was males, things happened. They tried to take me down, and I had to fight to survive...here I am, with the battle scars.”

She didn’t give any details, but Hotch understood enough. At the end, even they were different genders, they were the same; they shared similar experiences. And maybe that’s why, they were a match pair.

“Well, bad things aside, this is great,” the Alpha leaned close to Hotch; she pressed her breasts lightly against his chest. Just one simple move, something explored in Hotch’s mind; he wanted to be more close to her. Wanted more.

Their lips smashed together, biting and sucking each other’s mouth. One of them took off her bra, or they both did, but it didn’t matter; both of their upper bodies were now naked, and their hands were all over each other. Hotch was hungry for it; he hadn’t had any skin to skin contact with anyone for a long time. The Alpha’s hands were warm; everywhere she touched, she lighted a fire. 

“...Sonja,” He couldn’t hold it anymore, and moaned. His breath fastened when Sonja unbuttoned his pants, her hand sneaked in and slowly touching his clothed hotness.

“You are excited.”

“Thanks for being so obvious,” Hotch frowned fondly and unfastened her shorts quickly and touched hers, “oh...you too.”

“Of course,” Sonja licked his neck, tasting the light sweat came from excitement, “stop me if you don’t want it, alright?”

She moved close and started rubbing their lower bodies, while kissing him. Hotch cupped her face and deepened the kiss; all the sudden he felt her fingers touched his opening; it sent a chill through his body. Over the years, no one had touched there; except himself, but Hotch never did unless he was in heat. 

“You alright?” 

Hotch came out of his thought and received Sonja’s worried look, and she stopped, “you were shaking. Am I moving too fast?”

“No,” he answered right away, “it’s been a very long time. That’s all.”

“Am I ok to...”

He wrapped his arms around the Alpha, whispered by her ear, “I am not some delicate flowers. Keep going.”

Their lower bodies touched again. Hotch closed his eyes and tried to mirror Sonja’s body movement, grinding with her. And the Alpha’s fingers were careful, gentle; and she knew her way in, knew where to touched, knew how to make him wet. When two of her fingers went in without any problem, the Omega was already panting, gasping for more air. Sonja’s free hand held both of their penis and started pumping them, at the same time she moved herself faster to rub Hotch’s. And the fingers in his opening circled that spot that made him moaned nonstop. 

“Oh god...ahhh...” the Omega cradled the Alpha even closer; this felt good, her hands felt so good. Hotch could hear the wet sound as she thrusted her fingers faster and faster; it was embarrassing that he was so wet, yet it aroused him even more. And when Sonja pressed hard at that spot, he exclaimed in pleasures, “—ahhh!”

A stream of fluid leaked from his hole and dripped onto the ground. Hotch lost in pleasures and let go of Sonja, laid on the ground as the Alpha kept pleasing him. He moaned so loud when Sonja bent down and swallowed his cock in one stroke, sucking his life out.

“I can’t—can’t...it’s, its too much—“

Didn’t matter how much he begged for it, Sonja moved harder and faster. It didn’t take long for Hotch to explode in her mouth, and more fluid rushed out from his opening. And the Alpha, slowly let go of his cock, sat up and met the man’s eyes, before she swallowed everything down her throat. 

“You,” she smiled so beautifully, licking her hand that covered with the Omega’s fluid, “taste, sweet.”

She bent down again, spread his legs and licked every inch of skin around the opening. The Omega’s face was burning by embarrassment; he covered his mouth to stop sound coming out. When the Alpha was done with him, Hotch’s face was turned on the side to hide his embarrassment. 

“Your ears are so red, love,” Sonja kissed his neck, “come on, look at me.”

“You...you are...”

“I am what?”

Hotch wanted to say ‘bad,’ but she was never; in fact, Sonja made him felt so good. And at the same time, he was surprised that he accepted her...just like that. There was no doubt in it. And Hotch, enjoyed it.

“You are great,” he replied quietly, and face was still a bit pink. 

“I’m happy that you enjoyed it,” Sonja laid down on him. Hotch secretly liked how her breasts pressed softly on him. 

“What about you?”

“Oh I love every second of it.”

“I mean, did you...come?”

“Yeah, I used my hand.”

“Next time,” Hotch paused for a sec, “let me do that for you.”

“Honey—“

“I want to,” his thumb wiped across her lips very gently.

The Alpha grinned, “alright. Next time.”


End file.
